Fairy Tail: Dragon x Celestial x Animal souls
by Fu-reiji22
Summary: A NaLu x NaLi x LuLi or NaLuLi story. with an epilogue ending and M content so don't read if you are not into M content like language.


**Fairy Tail: Dragon x Celestial x Animal souls**

It is the middle of the night and we hear sounds of moaning and slurping in a certain blonde wizards apartment. From the open window we see three naked people. Lucy and Lisanna licking and sucking on none other than Natsu Dragneel. Lisanna went down and started to suck on his ball sack while Lucy sucked down on his dick while pushing some of her back. Natsu was moaning from it all.

"Oh man this feels so awesome. I'm about to cum." Natsu said through his moans as he felt himself climax on both Lucy and Lisanna as their faces are now covered in Natsu's sperm. They looked to each other and started licking the cum of each others faces and after swallowing it went into a full make out session as they moaned while their tongues were dominating each other.

"Lucy, you are so hot." Lisanna said as they were breathing heavily as their breasts were now touching each other.

"Lisanna you are so cute." Lucy replied.

"Aren't you two forgetting someone?" Natsu interjected as he showed he was still hard a rock. With his stamina Lucy and Lisanna would've been in big trouble is one or the other had him to herself. They both giggled at their lover.

"Don't be silly Natsu. We could never forget you." Lisanna replied.

"After all there's so much we can do to stay satisfied till you make us feel good." Lucy added. Lisanna laid Lucy down on her lap as Lucy spread open her pussy for him. "I'm first tonight." She said with a turned on expression. Natsu entered her as Lucy felt him all the way to her womb. Natsu began to thrust hard and deeply into her as Lisanna massaged her breasts while pinching her nipples as Lucy moaned loudly. "Yesss! Ahh, ahh" Lucy yelled as she was enjoying Natsu. Lisanna eagerly awaited her turn till she bent down to suck on Lucy's breasts. Natsu's thrusts became more intense with each second.

"Luce! I'm gonna cum!" Natsu yelled.

"Inside! Cum inside me!" She yelled as she felt his thick sperm fill her womb. She was worn out as he pulled out and felt some of his sperm over flowing out of her. Natsu then turned his attention to Lisanna as they stood up and she bent over for him. Natsu enter Lisanna and thrusted into her just as intensely as he did with Lucy.

"Hah! This...ahh...feels so good!" She yelled as she started to drool.

"What feels good?" Natsu asked he continued to thrust. "If you don't tell me I may just stop." He told her as Lisanna was a little embarrassed to say it but didn't want Natsu to stop.

"M-My..P..."

"What now?" he asked.

"My Pussy! My pussy feels really good so please make me cum! Cum inside me!" She yelled as Natsu picked up the pace for Lisanna. Her juices were dripping with each thrust as he then groped her breasts and began to leave kiss marks on her neck which were really feeling good.

"Here I come, Lisanna!" Natsu yelled

"I'm cumming!" Lisanna yelled as she came and what felt like a wave of sperm fill her womb. Like Lucy she was over flowing with Natsu's sperm. Too tired to even go back to the bed Natsu carried her to it and help settle Lucy with him in the middle and the two of them using an arm as a pillow. With Natsu being a Fire Dragon Slayer who needs a blanket. Before they were self conscious about sleeping in the nude with the window open with no blanket but this became a normal thing for them. As Lucy and Lisanna slept comfortably on Natsu's arms they placed a hand on his chest and held each others hands while Natsu's hands were on their waists. As they slept Lucy thought back to how this started. We flashback to one year ago which happened after the battle with the dark guild Tartaros. Many things have happened to the Fairy Tail guild. For Erza she finds Jellal almost dead before the final battle. He was in no condition to fight but took it upon himself to express his feelings to Erza. They weren't the only ones who had to think about their futures. Gray and Juvia had a similar night except Gray actually asked Juvia to marry him when the battle was over. After the battle Jellal sacrificed his life to destroy Face for good. Erza was left upset and broken after his death. It didn't get any easier after she learned she was pregnant with Jellal's child. Everyone in the guild did all they could to help her stay strong. Erza was reminded again she is never alone as long she is a part of Fairy Tail. Makarov made it a point to help keep the baby's father a secret since there would be no doubt a new magic counsel would try to take it from her. Erza was then put on stand by from missions but she was still getting paid by helping Mira serve the drinks around the guild. To everyone's surprise she had pregnancy clothes hidden among her list of reequip magic and she looked cute but she is still Erza only ten times scarier due to the pregnancy hormones. Now back with Lucy and Lisanna who were sitting at separate tables getting a handle on what to do about their feelings for Natsu. It was obvious that at this point they were in love with him but knowing him hit would be a long time before he had an answer but they both thought it would be best to talk to each other first. As we now see them at the tree in the middle of town.

"Hey." Lucy started since this was a hard topic to talk about.

"Hi." Lisanna replied.

"I guess you came to talk about the same thing." Lucy said. "I'm in love with Natsu."

"So am I. I can't stand the thought of losing him." Lisanna replied. They both sighed. Natsu is so clueless that it makes this harder for them. "Hey..."

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I mean...can we try...I mean if you want...we can try to share him." She said with an embarrassed look.

"W-What!?" Lucy yelled since she didn't expect Lisanna to say that.

"Well, I mean...it's just..." From the way she was acting Lucy could tell she wasn't being perverted or malicious.

"Umm, I guess...we can...try it..." She said. They then went to the Guild to find Natsu but first they distracted Happy by telling him to do something special for Carla. After telling him that they decided to both date him since they were both in love with him. Natsu was shocked since he wasn't expecting them both to say that. The three of them agreed to keep it on the down low till they were sure they could work it out. Just hopefully they can do a better job than Elfman and Evergreen. They went on a few dates together for the first two months but something still felt really off and awkward. Lisanna figured out why. If this was to work out then not only did her and Lucy have to be in love with Natsu but they also need to be in love with each other so one morning she ran to her apartment and knocked on the door. It opened and there was Lucy in her night gown. "Huh? Lisanna?"

"Good morning Lucy." She said with her usual smile. "Are you doing anything today?"

"*yawn* not really. Natsu is on a job with Happy so I was gonna take today off." She replied.

"Perfect. How bout you and me go on a date." Lisanna told her.

"Huh?" Lucy replied. After she got changed in her casual attire both her and Lisanna went to a carnival that just arrived in town for the week. Lucy wasn't sure about this since being on a date with Natsu or both Natsu and Lisanna were fine but just Lisanna was something she never tired or even thought about. Lisanna showed up with some Ice cream.

"Here you go." She told her.

"Thanks." Lucy replied as they ate away. "So what made you ask me out like this?"

"I can't ask you out?" Lisanna asked which Lucy could tell she was dodging the question but decided not to call her on it since she was making her sad puppy face.

"It's not that...Just surprised." Lucy replied.

"Good. Come on the day's wasting." Lisanna told her as she pulled her by hand. Lucy just put the questions behind her and just enjoyed the date. They eventually got into the Ferris Wheel that had really bright lights as it was getting dark. This was going to be their last ride before calling it a day. "This was really fun." She said as she sat next to Lucy.

"Yeah, it was. Lisanna why did you ask me out?" Lucy asked again. Lisanna looked down as she finally asked.

"Because I wanted us to get closer. I know we both still feel awkward about our relationship with Natsu." Lisanna replied. Lucy couldn't really deny it. "If it's not a problem. Could you be in love with me too?" She asked.

"Lisanna." Lucy said as they both closed their faces in and kissed each other. It was a nice kiss for them. After that Lisanna laid her head on her shoulder.

"You know I really wanted to have a big family with Natsu, but now I can't see myself without both you and Natsu." She said.

"Crazy as it sounds I feel the exact same way." Lucy told her as she noticed Lisanna dozed off to sleep. The date was over but the next day Lucy and Lisanna welcomed Natsu home at his house forgetting Happy was right behind him. Happy became the first one to find out about their relationship and all it took to keep him quiet was a few fishes and some advice on how to woo Carla. After that Happy went to find Carla at the Guild hall while the girls took Natsu to Lucy's apartment mostly cause Lisanna is still living with Elfman and Mira Jane so that was a definite no. They had him sit on Lucy's bed as Lucy and Lisanna came out of the bathroom dressed in sexy new Lingerie. Lucy was wearing black with frills and Lisanna had a similar design only it was red. Both were embarrassed and shy but they wanted to make this a night Natsu wouldn't forget.

"What are you two..."

"We love you Natsu." Lisanna started

"And we wanted to make this a special night for us." Lucy finished as they pushed him down on the bed and slowly removed his clothes as they took turns kissing him while Lucy nervously stroked his dick and Lisanna just nervously massaged his ball sack. Their breasts touching his heated body was an amazing feeling for Natsu just as his high body heat felt pretty good for the girls too.

"Ahh, oh god." Natsu said as he got full on hard. Lucy and Lisanna were now even more nervous since they didn't realize he was this big. Lisanna went in first and started licking his hardened shaft from the tip to the base. Lucy followed her lead. Natsu was moaning and breathing a little heavily Lisanna then started sucking on it. Lucy watched as she then tried it after Lisanna pulled out to catch her breath. "Oh man, I'm about to cum!" Natsu yelled as he came on their faces.

"So this is a man's cum." Lisanna said as she looked at Lucy as she tried to clean herself off. "Lucy." Lisanna called out as she licked off the cum off her face then kissed her with tongue for the first time and Lucy could taste the cum as they both swallowed what they both had. Natsu was still hard and both Lucy and Lisanna looked so cute as they looked at Natsu. Lisanna and Lucy removed their Lingerie. Lisanna felt a little self conscious since Lucy's breasts were bigger than hers but Lucy made her forget it as she kissed her again and sucked on her breasts.

"Ahh, Lucy! Ahh, ahh!" Lisanna as she the felt her fingering her to get her wet. Lucy decided to let Lisanna go first since she had to spend two years away from him in Edolas. Lisanna felt her beating fast as Natsu slowly entered her. Lisanna winced at the pain cause Natsu was so big. He thrusted slowly thrusted since he wanted to be careful with Lisanna. Lucy laid next to her and made out with her then suck her breasts again as she fingered herself. "Natsu! Lucy! Ahh, ahh, ahh!" Lisanna was feeling really good now.

"Lisanna I'm gonna cum!" Natsu yelled as he released his second load inside her.

"AHHH!" Lisanna yelled. She felt so much flow into her. It was a good thing both her and Lucy checked that tonight was a safe day for both of them so there was no chance of getting pregnant tonight since they knew Natsu would get too caught to pull out. Now it was Lucy's turn as Natsu moved to her. Lisanna rolled over since she literally cant' feel her legs right now and Lucy was about to have the same feeling as Natsu entered her slowly but it still hurt a lot for Lucy. Lisanna held her hand and made out with her to help distract her from the pain. Natsu thrusted slowly at first then began to pick up the pace as she got used it. Her breasts bounced so much that Lisanna was tempted to suck on her breasts. She grabbed the right breast and started sucking on it and massaging it.

"Ahh! Oh god this feels so good!" Lucy yelled.

"Lucy, You're tightening up so much!" Natsu yelled as he picked up the pace as Lisanna had a devious look on her face.

"Oh, so Lucy's weak spot are her breasts." Lisanna said as she massaged the left breast and continued to suck the right one.

"AHH, Oh god! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Lucy yelled as she couldn't hold it anymore.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled as he released his third load. Lucy felt his sperm flow into her. Her and Lisanna had to admit even for their first time getting creampied was an amazing feeling and they might get addicted to it. Neither one of them would be walking tonight so Natsu and Lisanna would be sleeping over and it was after this night they also took note that Natsu's high body heat is actually better than a blanket. We now go ahead to five months later where they are now seven months into their relationship and have told everyone they were together. Elfman had his complaints but got sent flying by Natsu. Mira Jane only asked if Natsu was serious about taking care of both Lucy and her baby sister Lisanna to which he only replied yes to. The seriousness in his eyes was all she needed to be sure it was okay. Lisanna noticed Mira looking at the calendar a lot over the past three weeks. The door to the guild opened and it was none other that Gray and Juvia entering after finally returning from what was a three month honeymoon. They had gotten married in the church in Magnolia. Juvia looked so lovely as she cried tears of happiness when Gray said his vows and I do even though his tuxedo did disappear after saying it where everyone then had to remind him he was naked again. She didn't care about his unusual stripping habit, she was just happy to be with her beloved Gray. Just then Natsu caught a glimpse of Erza eating a strawberry cake while drinking some earl grey tea to go with it. her pregnancy was going along very well as she entered her third trimester.

"Erza!" Lucy called out as she smiled at her Guild mates as they sat down with her.

"Well looks like the happy couples are here." She said happily. Lucy, Lisanna and Juvia were awe struck at how mature Erza looked with her pregnant belly, new pony tail look and even had reading glasses on even though she had no need to have them on but as Happy always points out.

"That's Erza for ya." He said. Not long after Wendy just showed up after finishing another solo job on her own. She was getting taller and her hair was a bit longer and she was striving to have the kind of body her other self in Edolas had.

"How was your appointment?" Lisanna asked as the girls were looking excited for her while Natsu and Gray just listened.

"It was great. Though it looks like I am going to be more a lot more busier than I thought." She replied as she rubbed her stomache.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"I'm expecting twins." She told them.

"WHAT!?" They yelled.

"Seriously Erza how many kids can you fit in there?" Natsu asked as he stared at her stomach. Lucy and Lisanna slammed his face into the table since they felt he was being rude with that question.

"Wow, you must be really excited." Wendy said.

"I am and at the same time a little scared, but I know they will always be able call this place their home just we all have." She said with a smile as they all agreed to what she said. Just then they heard the mic on the stage sounding off. Everyone looked up there to see Laxus and Mira Jane.

"Looks like Big Sister Mira has something to say." Lisanna said to to everyone on the table.

"Hey everyone! How are all of you?" She said from the Mic. Laxus looked tense for some reason. Everyone yelled "Great" Since Mira was asking in her usual happy tone that the single men's hearts in the guild flutter. "That's good cause I have a few announcements to make. First off starting to today I am retiring from modeling for Wizard times Magazine." This shocked everyone. She was still young enough to keep modeling. "As for why, well that's my second announcement. In case some of you haven't realized I've actually been seeing Laxus on my off time for the past four months and I just confirmed I'm pregnant with his baby." She said happily as everyone in the guild did not see that coming.

"WHAT!?" They all yelled. Even Makarov did not see that coming from Mira and his grandson. Makarov was really starting to feel old now that the current members of the guild are growing up and starting their own families. Mira announced that she would be moving in with Laxus leaving their home in in the care of Elfman for him and Evergreen to use. Lisanna was planning to move out but her Lucy and Natsu were looking for places at this moment. Everyone gave congrats to Mira and Laxus even though Laxus wasn't too good with these situations but Mira helped him open up to the thanks. The flash backs end here and we are back in the present where we started. Sun was rising which woke Lucy up and saw Natsu and Lisanna still sleeping peacefully. She took a quick look around her apartment which was mostly packed up and empty. After 3 months of searching they found found a place to live in. Natsu had his stuffed moved there followed by Lisanna's stuff. Lucy just needed to move her stuff there. It was still early no need to wake them now she thought. She snuggled back into Natsu's arm and went back to sleep. A few hours of sleep later they bathed and got dressed and helped Lucy move her stuff. They stepped outside as Lucy took one last look at it as she was now gonna say good bye to the home she had since she joined to Fairy Tail. She said her farewells and thank you's to her Land Lord. They all walked to their new home that was two stories with a few bedrooms which was perfect for a future family. Happy was finally together with Carla and both of them along with Panther Lily are visiting the new home of the Exseeds since the Queen sent a letter telling them she wanted to meet certain Exseeds. Erza had given birth to her twins. A boy and a girl while Mira was now three months along and Laxus was in the stage of worrying about being a Dad. Erza was having a little trouble at first but the members of the guild well mostly the girls helped as much as they could when it came to keeping on of the twins calm while she fed one. For Mira and Laxus it was good practice before their child was born. Lucy and Lisanna were starting to want kids and that was what the previous night was about since they wanted to get pregnant. It looked like things were finally settling down now that a huge fraction of the dark guilds have lost their reason to continue with most of Zerefs artifacts gone and the whole thing with the sealed weapon Face gone forever.

10 years later.

We see children playing outside the guild hall with doors open where the parents and other adults are...well let's just carrying with business as usual with the drinking and and constant fighting. Erza's twins grew up nicely. The boy had Jellal's looks as well as his hair style but Erza's hair color. The girl had Red hair but some of Jellal's eye color but other than that she almost looked like Erza when she was a child. Gray and Juvia had a Daughter and Juvia was expecting their second child as she now four months along. Their daughter has definitely picked up her mother's traits especially with way she constantly stalks Erza's son. Lucy and Natus daughter Nashi was like her father with her pink hair red eyes but her mother's looks. She was as fired up as he was and very protective of her younger sister who was Lisanna and Natsu's daughter who they named Mary and she was a bit compared to her big sister. It reminded Natsu and Lisanna of when Elfman was like that. Mira and Laxus had a boy but while it was still unclear what magic he would use, it was definitely clear he was packing a lot of Magic power given his blood line. Lisanna had just given birth to a boy a month ago and Lucy was due to give birth to their second child in two months. The Fairy Tail guild was only going to get bigger and Gildarts now had to watch over it as it's new master and no doubt go through the same headaches the now deceased Makarov had to go through. The next generation of Fairy was well on it's way and will no doubt continue the same traditions as we now see the still young looking Mavis Vermillion watching over her Guild as she continues to travel around to enjoy what the world had to offer but for now she was just on the roof drinking some sake while she watched the kids play outside.

The End.

Notes:

Okay so what did yall think. this been bugging me for a while now especially when all i see for Natsu x Lucy x Lisanna stories. i only found one so far which is sad for me. any who I know the interview said NaLu will pretty much happen due to the confirmation of Nashi or I could be wrong but whatever point being I wouldn't mind seeing Natsu having his first love and second love Lisanna and Lucy under his arms. honestly i couldn't think of names for all the kids especially with the mix of japanese and english based names. I don't know if it's great but I hope to at least get some reviews and thoughts about this. thanks alot in advance.


End file.
